


Cara Mia

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy introduces Steve to the greatest romance of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cara Mia

**Author's Note:**

> This is total fluff. I couldn't get anything written for Steve/Darcy month, because while I was inspired by a lot prompts and had a lot of ideas, Fly Away was taking priority and the ideas I had are still in early development stages. Maybe they'll appear one day.  
> It's also the day after Halloween, and I have had waaaay too much sugar.

“What are you watching?” 

Darcy looked up from the TV screen to find Steve frowning at the screen thoughtfully.

“Only the greatest romance known to man.” 

Steve stared at her like he might be considering bringing her to his therapist. 

“With…what is that, a rack?”

“This is Gomez and Morticia Addams. Racks, thumbscrews and other general torture devices are commonplace.”

“Uh…”

“Come, sit. I’ll start the movie again, I have no problem rewatching it. And then we’re going to mainline the original series. You’ll see.”

Hours later, when they’d finished both of the movies from the nineties and had marathoned the entire original series, plus a few extras, Steve was smiling.

“So?” Darcy turned to him.

“I agree that there are certainly a lot of strong family themes inherent in the concept…”

“Dude.”

“And that Gomez and Morticia hold central roles in that they are the heads of the family and their relationship provides the solid foundation for the family to build on…..”

“Steeeeve…..” 

“Greatest romance known to man.” He grinned at her and she smacked him. 

“Thank you! You are such a troll.” 

He laughed and rubbed at his arm, as if she had managed to actually hurt him. 

“Seriously though, that’s the type of marriage that everyone should hope to attain, where both partners are equal and clearly their relationship is solid and does not lack for passion.” 

Darcy smiled and started cleaning up her mess of snack food wrappers. 

“Absolutely. They are still as in love with one another as they were when they married, and they are not shy about displaying it.” She agreed, “And they’re totally the best parents, supportive and involved with their kids and their interests. Totally functional family, who would do anything for each other.”

Steve was clearing away their collective booze bottles. 

“It sounds like a great life. Even with the man eating plants and the pet spiders.”

“Every girl’s gotta have a hobby, Steve. I have loved the Addams Family my whole life. I dress up as Morticia Addams just about every year for Halloween. My costume keeps getting better all the time, and I’ve totally nailed her walk.”

“So, you’re going to be dressed as Morticia for Tony’s Halloween thing next week then?” 

“Duh.” 

“Good.” 

Darcy wasn’t sure what to make of that, but said goodnight and headed for her bed to reclaim her sleep. 

* * *

The night of Tony’s Halloween party, Darcy checked for the millionth time that her hair was the perfect shade of black and that the skirt of her dress was trailing just right. Jane, dressed up as a turn of the century African explorer to go with Thor’s Tarzan costume, elbowed her sharply. 

“If you don’t stop over thinking your costume, you are going to miss the total hottie waiting for you at the punch bowl.” 

“There’s no one waiting for me at the punch bowl.” Darcy grumbled, fiddling with one of her sleeves. Jane turned her in the direction of the food table and pointed. When Darcy finally raised her eyes, she was surprised to see that there was in fact a Gomez Addams standing at the punch bowl, watching her very specifically. 

It took her all of a minute to realize that it was Steve. 

“Oh!” 

“Yeah, oh. Well, go on, you’ve only been half in love with him since we moved here.” 

“What? I have….” 

“If you even try to deny it, I will murder you. Go. And we won’t wait up for you.” 

And suddenly Darcy was standing at the edge of the dance floor by herself, while Steve approached her with a decapitated rose in hand. 

“Cara Mia.” He said, offering it to her, as a tango started up in the background. Darcy forced herself not to bust out in the widest, stupidest smile in the history of all smiles. Instead, she raised her chin and plucked the thorny stem from his hand as gracefully as she could. 

“Mon cher.” 

Steve took her hand and tugged her closer, and he had no reservations about grinning widely and stupidly, so she decided that it didn’t matter. 

“That’s French.” 

“Oui…but I’ll tell you a secret, I don’t actually know how to tango.” 

Steve just laughed.

“Neither do I. But we could learn it together?” He sounded hopeful and she was right there with him. 

“I can’t think of a better way to start the second greatest romance known to man.”


End file.
